A Hunter's Redemption
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Garruk was saved from a existence of death and destruction. He leaves the multiverse that he knows in search of redemption. He will find a chance to atone with the help of a pure hearted girl. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Magic the Gathering or Bleach.**

Chapter 1: A Pure Hearted Friend

Garruk was spared from becoming a demon and destroyer of worlds thanks to Jace's persistence. Garruk could not bring himself to face or thank the planeswalker who freed him of his curse because Garruk tried to kill Jace multiple times. He didn't want to reside in any place of this multiverse since the trees and animals of the woods remember his dark deeds, not just civilized cultures. He wanted to atone for his crimes since he remembered what the change the curse made to his very being and was disgusted with what he did.

Garruk looked around the dead woods as he got back up from the forest floor. He knew that he had to leave and so he planeswalked away from everything that he had ever known so that he could cause no more suffering to it.

Garruk re-entered a physical plane that resembled Ravnica a bit. He was standing on a side walk with 1 to 2 story homes scattered about. It was dark outside with street lights being the only source of illumination.

Garruk didn't like being in civil areas at all, but if redemption could be found in civil areas then so be it. Garruk was in a dark patch of sidewalk that covered him in shadow. The only thing about him in the dark that stood out was his green glowing eyes.

Garruk noticed a dark haired man holding onto a little girl's hand as they crossed the street. Garruk would have just passed them of as not important if it were not for the tire screeches he could hear coming from down the road.

The strange metal device was quickly racing towards the man and the little girl. Garruk's instincts told him that one or both of them would die if he didn't intervene. It didn't seem like much to him at the time, but it was a first step in redeeming himself. Garruk jumped in the way of the speeding truck and knocked it out of the way before it hit the man and girl. The truck was pushed onto its side as it slowly came to a stop at a stop light.

The occupants of the truck were hurt, but alive. Both the girl and the man slowly looked up to what had stopped the truck from hitting them. What they saw was a giant of a man wearing a mask over his eyes, and leather armor over random parts of his body.

A pair of green glowing eyes stared at them for a moment or two before the giant man turned around and started walking away.

The man was a little hesitant to approach or follow the man that saved them, but the young girl was not so.

" Wait Mister!" she called out.

Garruk simply ignored her as he seemed to disappear into a dark fog.

Garruk walked on the outskirts of the town, trying to avoid any more human contact that was unnecessary. He walked for miles until he was in a woodland area just outside of the town.

The next day:

Garruk was examining and befriending all the wildlife that was in the woods he was in. There were birds, deer, squirrels, and a few raccoons that came to his side to investigate him.

In the distance was a river through the thicket of trees that surrounded him, and he could hear a deer crying in pain. Garruk went to investigate the noise and saw the same human girl last night sitting next to it. She was bandaging the deer's injured leg.

?:" There you are. Now don't stand on it right now. It needs time to heal." She told the deer.

The deer gently licked her face in appreciation for her help. The little girl laughed and giggled innocently.

Garruk came out from behind a wall of trees and approached the girl.

Garruk:" That was very kind of you to do. Most people don't come out into the woods to help the animals there. What is your name little one?"

?:" I was actually following your footprints in the dirt, and it led me to these woods. I wanted to say thank you for saving me and my brother's life last night. I heard a deer crying while I was following your trail and so I investigated and found an injured deer here and bandaged it up. I brought the bandages with me for you since you jumped into that truck and was worried if you were hurt. My name is Orihime Inoe and thank you so very much." Said the little orange haired girl

She hugged Garruk's massive right leg in a token of gratitude.

Garruk:" My name is Garruk. I saved you and your brother's life because I believed it was a small act towards redeeming myself, not because it was the right thing to do. I prefer nature rather than civilization."

Orihime:" ooo. Well….. could you follow me to the park. My brother would also like to than you." she said as she tried to reach for Garruk's right pointer finger.

Garruk:" I won't deny a pure heart a request they ask of me. Lead the way."

Orihime smiles up at Garruk and leads him to the park with a joyful spring in her step.

**I know that this chapter is a bit short, but I'm not expecting this crossover to be popular. I hope you enjoy the idea and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: More than Just a Man

Chapter 2: More than Just a Man

The sun was setting when Orihime and Garruk made it to the park. There was no one else there since it was getting late. Orihime called her brother to meet her at the park.

Her brother arrives 10 minutes later since the park was close and he could walk there.

?:" Hello Garruk. My name is Sora Inoue and I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving us." He said with a respectful bow.

Garruk:" No thanks is necessary. I merely did what I had to do."

Sora:" Do you need a place to stay?"

Garruk:" I prefer the woods if you don't mind. Spent most of my life communing with nature."

Sora felt a little sheepish that he didn't guess that earlier due to Garruk's leather armor on his body and his massive size and muscles.

Garruk:" Your sister may visit me whenever she likes. While she walks in the woods, she will be under my protection I assure you."

Orihime smiles at that while Sora is a little nervous.

Sora:" May I go with her when she visits you?"

Garruk:" So long as you respect nature then you may indeed. Fare well for now."

Garruk waves goodbye as he walks back into the woodland surroundings he is so accustomed to.

Over the years: Orihime and Sora would visit Garruk in the woods around the town. The wildlife would spring up around them and play with them in ways that are only seen in fairy tales. Sora and Orihime really began to like Garruk since he was a gentle soul when he was in the woods, though they knew that he probably was not always gentle based on his gigantic stature.

Garruk treated Orihime as if she was a part of his own pack in terms of respect and valued. Garruk would kill anyone who dared harm her.

Trees, grass, vines, and animals began to spread all the way up to the boarders of the town and looked like they were going to consume the town, but never stepped an inch closer inside the town as if they were commanded to. This rampant and precious plant and animal growth was not considered important enough to take any notice of by most of the civil populace in Karakura Town, but an all too familiar black cat believed this was not natural in anyway.

Yoruichi was sitting on a fence just outside Urahara Shop.

Kisuke: "What's been bothering you so much that you had to wake me up at 3 in the morning?" He said sleepily.

Yoruichi:" The woods around Karakura are growing too rapidly for it to be natural. Something must be causing them to grow and stop before they reach the town. I'm going to investigate and I want you on standby incase anything happens."

Kisuke:" Sure, but don't expect me to answer you quickly if anything does come up." He yawned.

Yoruichi:" I'll make sure to scream into the receiver then." She says as she takes off.

Karakura woods:

The trees almost seemed to make a canopy cover over the floor. Large roots and vines were everywhere. Yoruichi couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. At this point she was getting nowhere with her investigation and decided to wing it.

Yoruichi:" Hello?! Is anyone here?!" She shouted.

To her utter surprise, someone did answer her, but the voice seemed to come from all sides.

" I am. Who are you talking cat?" It asked in a strong voice.

Yoruichi:" I'm Yoruichi and I came here to investigate why the forest has been spreading at an unnatural rate."

"That would be my doing."

Yoruichi:" Can you show yourself to me?!"

There was no answer, but Yoruichi saw that vines and roots began to move out of the way on their own to reveal a small path through the trees. She then felt vibrations in the ground as something large was heading her way.

Eventually a man came into view on the path. Yoruichi didn't have a clue as to who it was, but was drawn more and more attention to the size of the man as he drew closer. When he stopped just a few feet in front of Yoruichi, he towered over her greatly.

Yoruichi:" I see that you have been working out." She says to try to ease the tense atmosphere.

Garruk:" If you wanted me to retreat my domain further away from town then I'm afraid that I will have to refuse in advance."

Yoruichi:" I would have only asked that if it was causing problems. I merely wanted to know what was the cause of the forest to expand at the rate it did."

Yoruichi:" I can't sense any spirit energy from him. That doesn't make any sense at all. Even plants have a small amount of spirit energy and this guy is clearly a living being of sorts. How could that be… unless….." Her train of thought left her face frozen in a wide eyed expression.

Yoruichi:" Who are you?"

Garruk:" I am Garruk, but based on your expression I guess that you want to know what I am instead."

Yoruichi nodded.

Garruk:" Then fight me and you will find out."

The woods moved away from them as to give them clearing. Yoruichi changed into her normal form.

Garruk:" You may strike first." He said, unfazed by the fact that Yoruichi was a naked woman now.

Yoruichi flash stepped behind Garruk and tried to punch him in the back of the head, but was blocked by an open palm.

Garruk:" You have great speed and decent strength behind your punch." He complimented her

Yoruichi was rubbing her right wrist.

Yoruichi:" Ouch that hurt. You certainly are strong if just punching you hurts. Let's try this then." She states as she surrounds her hands with yellow energy.

Garruk grins as he surrounds his right hand with green energy. Yoruichi rushes at Garruk as he cocks his arm back for a punch. Yoruichi's punch collides with Garruk's, but she is quickly shown the difference in strength that they have as Garruk's fist didn't even stop for an instant as Yoruichi was sent flying backwards from the kinetic force of Garruk's punch even though it didn't connect anywhere else on her body.

Yoruichi:" Damn he's strong! My suspicions might be correct after all in that I can't feel his spirit energy because it is on a different dimension than mine. But there is one more test I have for him. I hope he can keep secrets." She thought to herself as she slowly got back up out of a pile of broken roots and trees.

Yoruichi:" Can you keep what you're about to see a secret? I don't feel like using this technique here, but I need to test you to see if you are as powerful as I think you are. I'm not holding back." She asked as white lightning started to form around her.

Garruk:" If that is what you wish. Show me what you can do Yoruichi."

Yoruichi charged the lightning aura up even more as it fought against the canopy cover to escape into the clouds, but was not able to penetrate. Yoruichi charged and swung her right hand out in open palm formation. Garruk answered with a punched aimed towards her gut.

Yoruichi tried to stop his punch with Hanki, but she might as well been trying to stop a speeding train with a balloon. Garruk's punch landed in her gut with no hindrance. Saliva flew out of her mouth as she fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

It took a while for her to catch her breath after having her lungs stunned by Garruk's punch. She slowly got back to her feet as she wiped away spit from her mouth.

Yoruichi:" So. You really are that strong. What are you Garruk? You are certainly not human with strength like that."

Garruk:" I was human once. A long time ago, but I'm a planeswalker now and have been for quite some time."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
